


[翔潤]はだかエプロン(R)

by koshita



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 09:31:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19664626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koshita/pseuds/koshita
Summary: ！！開車慎入！！友善提醒，不知道標題意思的人，請不要在背後及旁邊有人的時候搜尋ww





	[翔潤]はだかエプロン(R)

**Author's Note:**

> ！！開車慎入！！  
> 友善提醒，  
> 不知道標題意思的人，  
> 請不要在背後及旁邊有人的時候搜尋ww

一身西裝筆挺的櫻井翔疲憊地站在公寓門前，伸出手按下了門鈴。

「來了。」

門被緩緩開啟，櫻井有點愣住地看著前來開門的人。

那人的身上圍著紅色的圍裙，想必是晚餐準備到一半就跑過來應門。稍嫌貼身的黑色上衣讓藏不住的好身材若隱若現，深藍色的牛仔褲緊緊包覆著纖細修長的雙腿，微捲的長髮隨意地散在肩上，若有似無地遮掩住白皙的頸間。

若不是那人眉眼間偶而露出的英氣及略為高瘦的身材顯示他的身份是個男人，櫻井還真要以為眼前這個漂亮的人是哪家的美麗太太。

「太太你好。」

「呃？」

「是這樣的，敝姓櫻井，這是敝公司新推出的產品。如果方便的話，是否能參考一下呢？」櫻井拿出公事包裡的傳單，畢恭畢敬地對眼前的人彎了腰，十足是個敬業的推銷員。

「你好…敝姓松本，這…」那人臉上帶著疑惑接過了傳單，卻沒有看著傳單的內容，而是盯著櫻井別有深意的笑容。

「不方便嗎？」櫻井問。

「可以是可以，不過我家老公現在不在家呢，家裡的事都要跟他商量過。」那人扭著腰倚在門邊，讓腰間蜿蜒的曲線被一覽無遺。

「是嗎？那…」聽到對方的回答，櫻井臉上的笑意越來越重。

「…不如您先進來坐坐吧。」松本這麼說著，感覺事情越來越有趣了。

領著櫻井坐到沙發上，松本自顧自地走進廚房，沒多久便端著一杯水走回來，「請先用吧，我家老公應該快回來了。」

「謝謝。」脫下西裝外套披在沙發的扶手上，櫻井的視線沒有離開松本的臉，淺淺地勾起嘴角看著他。

「那我繼續準備晚餐了。」

松本給了他一個好看的笑容，接著隨手拿起放在桌上的髮圈，稍稍地側過身子把側面留給櫻井。纖細的手指隨意撩起散亂的黑色長髮，曖昧地在頸間撩撥，而後單手將髮絲抓成一束，於此同時露出了白皙乾淨的頸脖，接著另一隻手俐落地在髮絲上纏上髮圈。

因為過短而沒有被束起的細軟髮絲自髮際散在後頸，形成十足誘惑的畫面。

結束這一連串動作的人並沒有回頭看他，而是又走進了廚房，站在流理台前準備切菜。

櫻井的視線不自覺地跟著那人輕盈的腳步進了廚房，黑色的貼身上衣完美地勾勒出對方纖細的腰身，被隨意綁上的圍裙腰帶輕輕晃著，紅色的結就繫在那誘人的腰線上，像是誘惑人心的禮物，讓人恨不得馬上拆開。

流理台前的背影正忙碌著，時不時踮起腳尖拿取上方櫃子的用具，低腰的牛仔褲加上短版的上衣讓腰部的曼妙曲線隨著每一個動作而若隱若現。像是刻意，又像是無心地引誘著櫻井。

這樣的畫面讓櫻井看著看著便覺得身體熱了起來，燉煮東西的熱氣似乎也影響了廚房裡的人，細短的髮絲被髮際滲出的汗水微微地沾濕，貼上了泛著粉紅色的白嫩後頸。於此同時一顆晶瑩的汗珠從那人的耳側緩緩地滴下，滑過側頸那顆性感的小黑痣，像是禁忌的果實般，帶著誘惑且煽情的曖昧氣息。

鬆了鬆脖間的領帶，櫻井忍不住隨著汗水滴落的速度吞了口唾液，穿著西裝褲的下身有著難以言喻的緊繃感，野獸一般的慾望就要呼之欲出。

「熱嗎？」松本才剛關掉爐火，櫻井就上前緊貼泛著熱氣的背，把唇附在對方出了薄汗的耳際，輕輕地吐出這句話。

松本敏感的身子微微顫了一下，耳根也漸漸紅了起來，「唔、請不要這樣…我家老公快回家了…」

「是嗎？我怎麼覺得太太你在刻意誘惑我？」熱唇吻上松本後頸的髮際，那人的唇間便溢出一聲輕吟，無力地將雙手扶在流理台上。

「這麼經不起誘惑嗎？這可不行喔。」松本一邊說著一邊翹起臀部，上下蹭著櫻井已經起了反應的下身，一下一下地輕磨。

「你不也有反應了嗎？」大手往前撫上松本被牛仔褲包覆的下身，櫻井輕笑著惡意揉捏了幾下，「老公什麼的就別管了吧…」

「…嗯、那，要來做嗎？」把手撫上揉著自己慾望的大手，松本轉過頭誘惑地笑了。

※※※

「…為什麼不？」

把人轉過身，櫻井咬上方才吐出邀約的唇，對方的舌馬上就竄了進來。

含住口中不安份的舌放肆地吸吮著，櫻井一手撫上誘人的細腰慢條斯理地搓揉，另一手拉著對方的手放在自己的褲頭，那人也聰明地開始輕扯著他的皮帶。

很快地，礙事的皮帶就被丟在地上，松本的手心滑進了櫻井的底褲裡，輕巧地撫上半挺立的陰莖。

「唔…」櫻井逐漸加重吻的力道，激吻中松本來不及吞嚥的唾液自嘴角緩緩滑落，一點一滴地沾濕了黑色的上衣領口。

櫻井雙手撫著柔軟的腰間邊把對方的上衣往上撩，直到撩到胸口時，他放開了松本的唇，把對方握著他慾望的手從西裝褲裡拉起，「自己脫掉…」

對方也沒有反抗地將雙手往後伸，打算拉開圍裙的繫帶，手心才正碰上繩結時，卻被櫻井制住了雙手。

「圍裙留著…脫裡面這件…」櫻井貼在松本耳邊輕聲地道。

「不、不要啦…」松本並不想照著櫻井的話去做。

「快點，不准脫圍裙。」

被這樣強硬的語氣命令著的人還是不願服從，擱在後腰的手依然試著要解開圍裙的結。

「嘖、真是不聽話。」櫻井只好一手握住松本的手腕，把對方的手高舉起，另一手將上衣用力拉起，以不甚溫柔的力道直接把松本的上衣給扯掉。

反手把衣服丟在地上，櫻井拉著松本的手又探進了自己的褲內，另一手拉下對方牛仔褲的拉鍊，接著唰地一聲把松本緊繃的牛仔褲連同底褲一起褪下。

「唔…」將身子貼近松本後，櫻井又吻上對方紅艷的唇，兩手伸進圍裙裡捏著松本挺立的乳尖，惹得懷裡的人只能無力地靠在流理台上。櫻井索性直接把人抱上流理台坐著，而後蹲了下來，撩開圍裙下擺一手握住後，直接含了上去。

「嗯、啊…」被含在口中的慾望不停顫動著，這種羞恥的感覺讓松本不自覺地推了推櫻井的頭，櫻井卻刻意地將口中的東西含得更深，前後擺動著頭部讓敏感的陰莖摩擦著他口腔的內壁。

「唔、嗯啊…啊…哈啊…不要了…」松本求饒似地扭了扭腰，櫻井才放開口中的火熱，扶著對方讓他站到地面上，脫下了自己的西裝褲靠在牆上。

那人意會後，主動蹲了下來，雙手拉下櫻井有些濕濡的底褲，伸出舌頭輕巧地舔弄陰莖的前端，居於下位的目線誘人地往上看了一眼站著的櫻井，接著張開嘴含住。

「啊…」被溫熱的口腔吸含著，櫻井靠在廚房的牆上忍不住發出低沉的嘆息。蹲在身下的人似乎是覺得姿勢不甚舒服，調整了角度變成跪在地上的姿態，櫻井見狀便伸出右腿把方才被隨意丟在地上的上衣用腳指給扯了過來。

那人放開口中的慾望，把上衣墊在稍稍發紅的膝蓋下，又扶住櫻井的挺立含入口中，開始專心地吸含。

「啊…嗯…好熱。」從櫻井的角度可以看見松本跪在地上翹起的雙臀，看起來白嫩緊緻的臀瓣正隨著身體前後擺動的動作而微微地顫動，十足地誘惑，讓他想要狠狠地扳開來插入。

「好了…起來…」

「唔…啊、」突然被拉開，松本還半張著嘴就被轉身壓在牆上。櫻井的身子從背後貼上，手指無預警地直接探進了臀間，讓松本不小心叫出了聲音。

「受不了了，我想要快點進入你。」

※※※

探進後穴的手指快速地戳刺著敏感的內壁，讓松本的身子軟了下來，腰臀也跟著體內手指抽插的節奏擺動著。

「吶…收縮得好快，想要我進去嗎？」

「哈、啊…我…嗯啊…」

「啊…裡面都濕了…很興奮？」

「唔、快…快進來…」

聽見請求的櫻井抽出了埋在松本體內的手指，雙手扳開白皙的臀瓣，把自己的慾望一口氣頂了進去。

「…啊！」松本的身子無法克制地抖了一下，櫻井扣住柔軟的腰身開始前後挺進。松本趴在牆上隨著進出的節奏扭動著身子，圍裙腰帶的蝴蝶結還繫在後腰上，讓櫻井更加興奮地頂得更深入。

「啊…真的好性感…」松本的雙臀被他抓著翹得高高地，渾圓的弧度讓櫻井忍不住在進出的同時伸出手揉捏，在松本下意識闔腿時把雙臀更加狠地扳開用力挺進，在白嫩的臀瓣留下艷紅的痕跡。

「啊、太…太深了、我…哈、啊啊…」

「潤…」櫻井一手往前握住已經滲出液體的慾望開始套弄，另一手則繼續撫揉著松本的臀。

「啊、要、要射了…啊…」

「射吧…」櫻井誘惑地道。

「哈、啊…啊…」

在櫻井一陣快速的套弄下，松本顫抖著把慾望全數射在廚房的牆上，在後穴一陣一陣的收縮之中，櫻井差點也跟著射了出來。於是他快速地拔出自己的慾望，再解開松本腰上的繫帶，在松本來不及反應時脫下了他身上的圍裙。

「啊…！」把人轉過身來抵在牆上，櫻井抬起松本的一條腿掛在腰間，讓松本緊緊抱住自已後，又無預警地插了進去。

插入後又是一陣快速的抽動，松本在這樣羞恥的姿勢下止不住地顫抖，後穴也因為剛高潮過的餘韻而快速收縮著。

「啊、好棒…」櫻井低吼著加快了速度，讓松本的身體控制不住地顫動。

「啊、翔…求你、快點…射。」松本的手抓住櫻井的手，帶著些微哀求的語調呻吟著。

「快了…啊、」

在一陣猛烈的抽插中，松本感覺到一股炙熱的液體一陣陣地注入他的後穴，而後進出的速度慢了下來，還留在體內的陰莖伴著濕滑的精液微微地顫動著。

「哈、啊…」雙腿被輕輕地放下，體內的慾望緩慢地抽出。松本感覺到那滾燙的液體自腿間緩緩滑落，正不適地扭動著腰臀，頸間就被櫻井的唇吻上。

「還好嗎…」櫻井問。

「唔嗯…還好…」

「抱歉、射進去了…」溫柔的唇吻讓松本感覺脖子癢癢的，後穴緩緩流出的液體也讓臀間有一股難耐的不適感。

「等一下…你要幫我洗澡…」松本無力地道。

「好、我會幫你清乾淨的。」將松本汗濕的瀏海輕輕撥開，櫻井吻了吻他的額頭。

「早知道不要陪你玩…」

「你那麼配合，老實說我也嚇了一跳…」櫻井笑著吻上松本的軟唇，卻被輕輕地躲開，「…櫻井太太。」

「如果知道你會做得這麼激烈，我才不要理你…」松本說。

「那是因為小潤你太性感了…嘛、不過這樣子的角色扮演還真是不錯…」櫻井話還沒說完就被松本紅著臉打了一拳，他只是笑著把唇附上松本的耳際，「裸體圍裙什麼的…下次再試一次吧。」

「才不要，那個好丟臉！」松本惱怒地說。

「可是那樣的潤真的好性感…好想看你穿著圍裙狂野又性感地做家事。」

「不要說廢話了，快點、帶我去洗澡…好不舒服…」

「好…馬上去。」櫻井抱起身子有點無力的松本，慢慢地走向浴室。

\- FIN


End file.
